Resolve
by ToneOfEchoes
Summary: It was time for Suna to elect a new Kazekage. Baki and the rest of the council must come to a conclusion when their search for a suitable leader draws near. After Gaara's internal struggles have come to an end, he sets his sights on gaining the title. With his past taken into account, and his need to prove his existence remains present, the jinchuuriki aims to renew himself.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights reserved. Okay, so this is my first request for Niecierpliwa :) It took me a bit since I'm not accustomed to writing about Gaara, but found it interesting when exploring his character all the same. I hope you all enjoy! R&R~  
**

* * *

The temperate wind wrapped within the dense heat held an untamed reminder of days past, of gripping memories which became soiled amongst the portrayed brazen face of a singular shinobi. The recalling of previous thought was forced to become dust in the wilting wind, combining with the sand, creating the vast desert to where he stood. The cosmic sky was gradually dipping its curtain into night, the iridescent sun still remaining at the edge of the hazy horizon. Outstretched, as far as the eye could see were miles upon miles of ocean formed by dusty gravel. A red haired ninja stood with his arms crossed, an inkling of purpose locked in his drawn stare. His face turned back to see the man's response to his sudden inquiry.

"Gaara… You do understand what you're asking?" His tone drowned within confusion, wondering what lead to such a conclusion.

"I want to be the next Kazekage," he replied calmly, his vibrating low voice holding confidence. "You must be thinking I'm insane for considering." He faced the blazing sun once again, squinting his laden eyes. "But I'm no longer in such a chaotic state, no longer unstable, lusting for blood and death to feel… alive. I'm not the same person."

Baki faintly nodded. "I've noticed. Ever since the Chuunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf, you've changed. But changed so much that you're asking me to seriously have you inaugurated as the next leader of the very village which ostracized you? You know the popular opinion on their… broken weapon." The Jounin lowered his gaze. He's seen the alteration, witnessed the abrupt transformation since they returned from Konoha a year ago. The hatred he bore from his piercing eyes usually spelled death to anyone who landed the target of his rage, but now there was an empty almost clinging drift within his facial features.

"Not so broken where I can't serve my intended purpose. I was created to protect this land with Shukaku. My father decided upon it and you know the outcome as everyone else does. I want to cleanse my sins, fix those inner mistakes as well. I asked you, knowing you'd listen to my reason and would hear me out. I've done nothing but live for myself, love myself, and brought pain to those who opposed me or merely caught me in a foul mood. Destruction, disappointment, and desolation were my inner working mechanisms. I held no hope for myself after… Yashamaru betrayed my unstable childlike persona. I returned the hate, it being all I ever knew. But now I see more." Gaara had little explanation. Words would never be enough to describe the newfound hope the blond ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, had given him that day. Just the searching, replicated pain stricken look that bore into his eyes had contained the truth. There was more to living than loneliness and instigated agony.

A subtle gesture, a hinted rising of Baki's lips, formed into a smile. "When I look at you now, I can see you desperately want to be acknowledged in this way. You want to be given a second chance, prove to everyone and to yourself, you have a better purpose. Suna requires a leader now more than ever. With the death of your father and the ruined invasion, this village needs to renew itself."

"And I can be that renewal," Gaara stated blankly, his expression remaining the same. "I know who I am. The one tailed jinchuuriki of Suna. And one day, I wish to be known as the Fifth Kazekage. I want to fix the problems my father caused when joining with Orochimaru, for thinking he needed a destructive weapon to make up for the Daimyo decision in cutting our budget so many years ago, and bring the village back to fruition my own way. Suna will not become lost in its own devices any longer." He glanced back, noticing the faltering grin. "If I am made Kazekage, I will do this."

The wind became torrent, gusting aside the cloth residing against his face. "I agree… We need a new mind, one like yours to improve this place. It would sooner become a barren memory if we don't have a stable leader. The older generation thinks much like your father and would probably use other nations, step on our allies again to further ourselves." He paused for an extended period, shifting his lone, visible eye. "I won't lie to you, Gaara. The other council members won't like the idea. Everyone in that room will have an opposing complaint. I can vouch for you, having known you for so long, but I can't make any promises."

"I'm not asking you to make this possible. I'm asking for a chance to prove it to the people I've hurt, people I've wronged, and people I owe. If anything at all… you believing in me is enough to know I'm making the right choice… Baki… thank you." An appreciative comment felt foreign against his lips as it was released into the open. He's never been able to feel indebted to anyone, but the one who stood in front of him would be the second.

He remembered the day, the second he desperately clung to his need to be alive. He felt what it was like to lie there helpless while another nearly dragged himself over, despite the pain surging through his body and the lack of chakra he had. His thoughts swarmed to the only safety net he knew. He would not disappear. He would not cease to exist.

_The surrounding forest was dead still, the intense quiet tearing into his mind while viewing his supposed enemy. "It's almost unbearable, isn't it?" Naruto's voice came out sinking in a mass of ache, yet Gaara could almost feel the urge for understanding though the simplistic question. "The feeling of being all alone… I know that feeling. I've been there in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others… other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself... and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you. Even if I have to _kill _you."_

_His head turned in utter confusion, expressing shock for the first time in his life. "But why, why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"_

"_Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am," the blond exhaled, and then took in another breath. "They're my friends." _

_The mirrored jinchuuriki who lay there in identical shambles poured out his true purpose and yet, it was completely paralleled from his own envisioned reason for shouldering the life he was forced into. Yashamaru's words also found their way to rebound in his skull the same day. "Well, love is… the heart's desire to serve someone else precious to you. To watch over them, like my sister did for you, Gaara."_

_Love, is that the thing that makes him so strong?_

_Who knows, Naruto Uzumaki? Perhaps even I someday…_

The jinchuuriki had never felt so unlike his armored shell. Living to prove to himself that he was ever present, however, it was now consumed inside a longing desire to be free from the monstrous thoughts within and know what it's like to be a true faulted human with a positive goal to strive towards. His temporary, almost nonexistent sensei took it upon himself to make his leave, placing his hand against his shoulder briefly when passing. He stiffened at the touch, not being familiar with reassurance, but allowed it all the same.

* * *

Gaara stood presently alone, his attuned gaze towards the moon's streaming light in the night sky. Sleep was still unattainable to the youngest sibling, although used to the wakefulness, he grew bored within the many hours. He heard a few light paced footsteps, knowing them to belong to both his older brother and sister. His head moved merely a few inches to catch a glimpse of their tired expressions. Although it was late, they too have been accustomed to restlessness into the darkened hours.

Temari took a few, almost cautious steps forward, it being a difficult habit to overturn. "Kankuro and I want you to know that we're behind you in your decision to become Kazekage… I know we were a little confused by your sudden change, but we understand."

"Do you?" he muttered, facing the shade of night once again. A simmering pause spread between them, heavy within tension for one to raise their voice. "Mutual understanding of one's own mind is difficult enough and to say an outsider such as yourself…" He stopped, a breath escaping his halted words. "No, I think you mean the two of you accept my goal. You know the source and that is why..."

Kankuro shared a glance with the other, plain as it held itself to be. "That Naruto kid… I heard he was able to do that… change people." He never knew how, what was said, but it happened before his very eyes. The puppet master used to view the other tailed beast host as a mere reckless child, an idiot with an overloaded amount of ambition and though that rang true, it did leave an impact on someone as ridged and defined as his little brother. "I guess you can say we don't understand, but we'd like to."

"It's complicated," he expressed thoughtlessly. "The whole of the matter is… he and I are identical and yet we are nothing alike. Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed jinchuuriki, found what I could never, even inside the abyss of loneliness. I soiled my hands with blood while he immersed himself in voices of others and when looking upon the two of us… Who would you say is better off? Who was the one expressing happiness and strength? I caused fear in many, thinking that was power, but when my gaze fell to him. He wasn't afraid to die protecting those he cared for. I thought myself alone while all along I was blind, to the very things he had, I had as well. They were hidden from my view because I refused to acknowledge them…"

"We'll never fully comprehend," Temari continued, slightly tilting her head. "But we can see this is what you want, what you need to do in order to fully realize who you are. We want to help in any way possible."

"Even if that's just saying we're backing you one-hundred percent." Kankuro could remember the very first time Gaara apologized to him and his sister. He was mildly surprised, not sure to what brought out an apology after years of nothingness between them. It was clear now. They owed much to Konoha, especially Naruto for saving Gaara from himself and the darkness wrapped inside his sadistic nature.

Temari desired nothing more than to grasp the stature of family, now that it was the three of them alone. They were never close growing up, but it appeared as though the chance had finally risen to the occasion, presenting itself subtly as if it wasn't even visible. She offered a small nod. "We just wanted you to know. We believe you could one day be a great leader for Suna. Hopefully that day will be soon. Goodnight, Gaara." She turned from the other two, walking away and hearing a low leveled reply, reflecting the same words.

The shinobi turned his head, watching Kankuro leave silently before he found himself once again in isolation.

* * *

Baki leaned forward, fingers locked between each other as his eyes circled the room diligently. All members of the council had come to discuss the prominent matter. Adjacently to him sat the other senior a rational, levelheaded, calm individual, Gouza and the prudent man, Ryuusa was seated to his left. Each person occupying the room shared a serious expression painted upon their aged features. He cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "As we all know, we're here to discuss the matter of electing a new Kazekage. There have been many considered and through thoughtful trail and tribulation amongst each of us, we've narrowed down the possibilities. However, I'd like to suggest another candidate."

Yuura looked over curiously. "I thought we had discussed this already. Who else could come into play we didn't consider earlier?"

"Gaara, the Fourth's son." He received a few roundabout stares.

Ryuusa lowered his head. "And why would we contemplate the very idea of having a jinchuuriki lead our village? He is much too young and feared throughout the entire land. I hope you have some reason to back up your sudden election. Suna needs a leader who is stable and respectable. Gaara is neither of those things."

"I know you see him as anyone else does, but he's changed greatly over the year," Baki explained evenly. "A young mind, someone adept to change and able, that's what we need. The village is weakened without a suitable leader. We're soon to fall into crisis, financial obstruction, and war if we pick a veteran or some other who has known only that. Gaara spoke to me about the reasons he knew he could become Kazekage and I find them to hold truth. Even the Fourth was young when taking the role."

"He also caused many problems. Who's to say it's not in his blood to follow in the same footsteps as his father? An unstable mind isn't fit to lead, only follow, if that. Gaara has been nothing but a problematic experiment the Fourth tried to eliminate. Within his creation, the bearer of Shukaku was meant to protect our land and become our insurance to a safer future. Instead he kills our people, loses control and endangers not only himself but all around him."

"I can agree with those allegations," Baki regrettably added. "And I know he can be a great risk, but his mind is sharp. Gaara may be a jinchuuriki, but he's gained respect from others and is mostly held in good regard. Some of us don't want change and that's understandable. However," he paused, taking a small inhale. "We won't survive long without someone who's willing to help our nation more than wanting to better themself. I've known him for many years. He's strong, a qualified leader, and most importantly, he has a purpose in becoming Kazekage."

"And what would that be?" Sajou expectedly asked when the room went silent.

"This is not only a chance for us, but a new beginning for him. If Gaara is given the opportunity to become all he can, he won't fail the country. We're indebted to the Leaf for letting the matter of the war and destruction of their land go without any ramifications. He may not seem like it, but Gaara can fix our previous mistakes even a little at a time. All I'm asking is that we consider the beneficial side in electing him. I wouldn't bring him up if I didn't have probable cause."

The others quieted down, searching the room for any unease with the thought. Baki was a respected council member, his opinion mattered greatly and if he was able to hold faith in the younger ninja, purpose was there. "Let's say we consider," Gouza stated. "We'd still need word from the Wind Daimyo and orderly thought from both Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizou. It's standard conduct and can't be overlooked. But for my personal opinion, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and place my vote to him. Of course, he still has advisors which would familiarize him with the duties he must fulfill, if accepted. And we would also need consent from the villagers and that may be where he falters. In all, I believe he can be taken as one of the top applicants."

The Jounin leveled ninja gave a nod, relief held but left concealed. All they had to do was discuss the remaining qualifications and others before coming to a conclusion. But at least Gaara's mention wasn't being ignored. There was still hope in him taking the position.

* * *

A long three weeks had passed and the upturn of events was left only to the council after all measures were taken. Gaara was once again casting his stare to the sun, but this time his siblings awaited the arrival of Baki together. The morning was noticeably warmer than usual, the stinging heat waves burned brightly against the pale orange sand. The cascading rays left little room for shadow when outstretched on the barren landscape.

The man walked over, all attention turning towards him. "Well, it was a lengthy debate. Weighing the pros and cons for many applicants took hours," Baki explained. "But in the end we came to a concise agreement." He looked down towards the young ninja. "Congratulations, Gaara. We've decided that you'd become the Fifth Kazekage."

A small, almost insignificant smile traced over his lips at hearing the news. "I have to ask, what made the decision?"

"It was seeing the change in you that made the overall vote. I may have spoken on your behalf but it was your actions that swayed the opinion. Being Kazekage isn't all about politics and official standards, it's about the people within our village. You have the ability to protect everyone and the will to prove yourself worthy of bearing the title. After evaluating the type of leader Suna needs, it fell to you. The missions you've completed in collaboration with the Leaf and other nations were well received, and teaching new Academy students showed promise in your willingness to make a difference. With all of that, citizens have also seen you in a positive light."

"That's wonderful news," Temari stated with a broadening smile. The time amongst the conclusion was well spent and in the end, assisted in the choice.

"By the way, you'll need bodyguards. Two can be assigned to you or you can decide for yourself. Their role is meant to serve as protectors and accompany you on travels such as meetings within Suna and outside the Land of Wind."

Gaara turned towards his siblings. "We did discuss the matter if I was chosen and I'd like both Kankuro and Temari to have the roles." The faith he had in them grew substantially. In the past, he wouldn't recognize their relation by blood alone. They were treated as mere outcasts like the rest of the people he came across in life. Their bond regenerated itself along with the new paths they were meant to travel.

"Alright, I think that's perfect," the Jounin expressed. "The official inauguration is one week from now and in between that time you're expected to learn your responsibilities and obligations as Kazekage."

"Of course," he uttered. He silently wondered if his parents and Yashamaru would frown upon this or feel the swell of pride. The latter was deemed unlikely, having known he was barely loved. That part in his life was left behind, dwelling inside those corners of his mind was an unwanted trap, one he would never fall prey to again. From this moment on, he would begin to prove himself and hold the regard of his title as means to create a future without the suffering he antagonized inside. From here on out and forever in history, he'd be known as Suna's Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.


End file.
